There are various ways to package an integrated circuit. A lidless electronic package is one that does not include a lid mounted to the die. A lidless electronic package allows a heat sink to directly contact the die, which allows for better thermal performance than electronic packages that include a lid. However, lidless electronic package designs suffer from increasing flatness problems as the packages grow in size. Increasing flatness problems can make package assembly difficult and result in lower yield.